Basketball Happenings
by PunyBuny
Summary: This is a semi rewrite of one of my stories I deleted. Basically Kuroko and the rest of the GoM meet someone who shocks them. P.s I dont own anything but this plot of Kuroko no basket
1. Meeting someone

? POV

I walked down the halls of a school called tundra academy and I had heard the GoM had gone here after middle school. I was looking for them I was told that I was a p~~~~~~ the *** one (don't worry you'l find out later). So I found them here and came i'm going to the office to get my schedule and then head to the gym. When I found the office I walked in and asked the secretary for my schedule, i looked at it and walked away to the gym. While I was walking to the gym I had been lost in my own thoughts until I heard the squeaking of shoes on the gym floor. I turned and stood in the door way watching as the GoM were practicing, "Alright guys! Let's take a break and get some water in ya!" That was the coach her name was Mika Aiko sister to Riko Aiko (one of several OC characters, there with some real characters kind OC like though). I watched as a long pink haired girl excitedly talked to a blonde boy who looked just as enthusiastic, then there was a giant purple headed dude who was sitting on the bench and eating some kind of snack from a bag. Standing next to the purple haired giant were 2 boys one with dark blue hair and a slightly taller one with glasses and green hair, I believe they were in some kind of heated argument. Mika was watching over the boys and soon started talking a boy with pinkish red hair. I suddenly felt the presence of someone standing in front of me, I looked down and saw the last member of GoM, Kuroko. I wasn't shocked he was known as the phantom 6 member, I smiled sheepishly down at him and decided to introduce myself. "Hi, My name is...

Kuroko POV

Coach just called a water break I took a sip of my water and noticed someone standing in the door. I decided I would take a closer look and walked over to the person to see who it was. I saw them scanning the rest of the team with much intensity, I walked up to them and noticed that they had long brown hair with 2 purple strips of the either sides of their hair and it had pink dipped ends looked real, she looked familiar to me. I stood right in front of them and they noticed my presence almost immediately look down at me with piercing purple eyes, and smiled sheepishly, and said "Hi, My name is Emily, you're Kuroko right?" I nod and she sighs in relief "Good. Did you know how long I've been waiting to meet and see you guys?" she asked. I shook my head with a small smile and "Do you wanna go meet the rest of the team." I stated semi emotionless. She vigorously nods her head to me and I lead her over the rest of the GoM. There is something different about this girl, she isn't like the other girls I've met she has a kind of superiority feeling to herself.

Aomine POV

After I finished arguing with Midorima I started to look for my shadow, and saw him talking to some familiar looking girl. Kuroko and this girl were walking over here when Momoi tackled her in a big hug both of them laughing, which seemed to have gotten the rest of the groups attention. "I can't believe your finally here!" Momoi shouted "I know it feels like it's been so long since I've seen you." the mysterious girl said. "ooohhhh, that why she looks so familiar..." Kuroko mumbled the last part to himself. She smiled a big smile, 'Yup, Nice of ya' to remember me, Kuro-kun!" she smirked at the end triggering a memory in mine and probably the others minds too.

*f_lashback*_

_Aomine POV_

_We were practing lightly due to us having a game later on today Kise just made that dunk good for him*smile*. "Good job Kise-kun!" shouted a happy feminine voice. I looked over to where it came from as Kise smiled at her "Thx Emi-chan!" The girl was Emily my secret crush and a amazing prodigy on our team. Emily has 4 skills, 1. copy cat kinda like Kise's but faster and better, 2. Long amazing 3 pointers like Miodrima but her's are more beautiful, 3. Free Play (idk what it's called) like mine free movement, speedy, and carefree, and finally 4. High jumping (like Kagima but he doesn't exist in this story) she can leap to her hearts content. Her skills are amazing but, she can only use 1 at a time. _

_Small time-skip to basketball game_

_When we arrived our coach and 2 managers Mika and Momoi lead us to the lockers where we would keep our stuff. We were all in our Teiko uniforms with our tracks jackets over it. We got into the locker and put our stuff down to go out and warm up. We warmed up and looked at our competition, meh. Soon enough it was game time, we walked over to our coach and managers and we got our plays the 7 of us (**a.n in my story 7 are allowed on the court)** went on the court and got ready. We set our plays Emily would be using her best skill high jumping, so she was in the circle to do jump ball against a guy probably a foot taller than her. She wasn't worried at all she was standing there with a confident smirk on her lips, she being the 2 shortest , kuroko being slightly shorter than her, the boys on the other team snickered at her being there. The ref threw the ball up in the air and they jumped, Emily's jumped went higher and the latter was shocked that she could jump so high. She tipped the ball over to me and I used my speed to run up and dunk the ball, earning a smile from Emily as kuroko offered her a fist bump, she gladly excepted. Soon it was half time and we were leading by about 30 points, the other team looked kinda depressed. The game had gotten started as after Momoi and Mika gave us our feedback. Emily gets the tip off again and get it to Midorima who shoots from where he was standing, the crowd was screaming super loudly at that. The game had finished as quickly as it had started and we were heading to the bench to get our stuff when Emily stood there and said "Good game guys! You're good opponents and I don't want you guys to give up on playing basketball." she smiled and walked to get her towel and water and we started to walk to the locker room. We were all talking animatedly (no pun intended) I looked back at Emily and she was quietly talking to our coach who just kept nodding his head. _

_We entered the lockers and coach said, "Good game guys and girls, Emily has something important she wanted to say." He then frowned and sat down on a bench head in hands. "Guys, um... I am not going to be able to play basketball with you guys next year. I'm moving to a different school closer to my parents work. Today was the last day we got to play together, i'm sorry I didn't tell you but I still want to stay in touch." she looked down at the ground you could hear her sniffle every now and then. Momoi and Mika run and grab her into a big hug all 3 crying together. They pull apart wiping their eyes, and Kuroko went over and hugged the still crying girl, and then every boy walked up Midorima, Akashi, Murisakibara, Kise, and finally me. I walked up to her, her eyes a puffy red color and I gave her a hug and told her I would miss her the most. Coach then announced we would celebrate with a dinner that also poses as a good bye party. After dinner we said good bye and exchanges numbers and stuff to keep in touch._

_*End flashback*_

Kise POV

Emi-nichi is back? When did she come back we all lost connection with her last year, did she do it on purpose, no she couldn't have that's not right. "Emi-nichi when did you get back, why did you cut off connections, how are you, where did you go?" "I got here last year but I was going to Serin high school, and I was looking to see where you guys had gone, I joined their basketball team and played on their team for a bit but the figured out where you guys were." she said with a smile. I looked at her and asked "How did you find us?" "I heard about you from a magazine." She said pulling out a magazine with us on the front, saying we were looking for our lost 7th member. "I came and applied to the school, I wanted to be with you guys again." she smiled. Most of us smiled back at her and started comparing our schedules. All of GoM, the coach, and the manager had the same schedules and we promised to show her around today.

Emily POV

They promised to show me around so the girls showed me around the areas they thought were cool, then I went to meet up with Aomine so he could show me to all our classes and to meet the teachers. We walked around for a while when he stopped and asked me, "Do you have a boyfriend or crush?" I looked at him and responded "I haven't yet had a boyfriend but i do have a crush even though he didn't know before i left, i still love him." "Were you two close?" He asks walking once more. "Very, but it seemed as he only cared for me a as friend or he was just too nervous to ask me." I stated very dully. When we reached the teachers office area we walked in and Aomine took me to every one of our teachers. Once we were done it was lunch time, we had permission to not go to class. He the lead me to where they eat lunch at, which was the roof. Whats with basketball players and roofs, Serin also ate on the roof weird. We walked over to the group of our friends I see them sitting like how we used to in the order but with two gaps. "Did you guys always eat like this? Even when I was gone?" Aomine nodded his head and said, "We always waited for you to come sit with us right in between Momoi and Mika, never changed."

I smiled at this, my friends dtill cared even though i totally ditched them. We sat down in our spot my face with no longer a trace of the smile left behind, my usual stoic face. "Still stoic and makeup-less now I see. *smirk*" I could practically hear the smirk on Momoi's face. "Yup, there's no real need for emotion or makeup. Emotions are tricky bastards and makeup is just a cover up, you ask kise he probably wears a tone." I state matter-o-factly. "Come on just a little waterproof makeup won't kill ya." Mika said. "Fine i'll let you torture me one day, that days today after school we can go out and as you guys put it last time 'make me a girl'." I replied monotonously rolling my eyes. "Yes!" Two extreamly happy voices yell out, while the boys nod. "The boys HAVE to come to and see the result of you, and we'll dress you in different outfits, and choose which kinda girl you'll become!" Exclaimed Momoi. "Wait, I never agreed to this!" I yelled. "Shut up and do it Emily." Akashi said, all I did was nod in response.

Midorima POV

I don't understand why Momoi and Mika are so persistent in turning Emily into a girl. We were walking to the mall and the girls were trying to get her to talk about who she likes while she just rolled her eyes, and said she wasn't going to talk about it. Kise was trying to get me to talk to me about what she might try on and what she might look good in, but I just fixed my glasses and said "Shut up Kise!" When we finally made it to the mall and the girls started to look at a map of the mall to see where they should go and shop for close for her. They found one and they dragged Emily behind them and we just followed them to the store. When we arrived at the store we looked inside and there were a lot of skinny jeans, tank tops, t-shirts, crop tops, skirts, dresses, short shorts, and shoes of all kinds. The two girls sat Emily down and started to pull outfits and pieces of cloths. They walked back to her handed her some of the cloths and continued to pull clothes, they told her what goes with what. Soon enough they pushed her into the dressing room and sat down next to us, who were just watching. She came out of the dressing room in the 1st outfit which was a pair of black skinny jeans adorn with a hot pink loose crop top with purple swirls on it, to add to it all she wears some gold sandals. She looked at us and asked, "How does it look?" "Perfect/Wonderful!" exclaimed Momoi and Mika. We just nodded as she went back in and out and in again changing into graphic T's tucked into skirts with flats or a pair of cut off shorts and with a tank top and sneakers. In the end she ended up buying all of them except the dresses and skirts, but she defiantly looked like a girl now. They then took her to a makeup place, and put all different kinds of it on her face, the one she liked the most being Black eyeliner and black mascara both being water proof so she didn't sweat it away if she wore it while playing basketball. Then we all went to her house to drop off the bags and hang out a bit more.

**Thanks for reading guys it took a long time to think of half of this, it was originally from a weird dream that I had a couple nights ago... Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm going to open a poll sometime between today and tomorrow it'll be on my page it'll be who Emily is paired with. I have an idea but I want to know what you guys think go check it out!  
><strong>**Buny-chan **


	2. The change

_Previously_

_Midorima POV_

_I don't understand why Momoi and Mika are so persistent in turning Emily into a girl. We were walking to the mall and the girls were trying to get her to talk about who she likes while she just rolled her eyes, and said she wasn't going to talk about it. Kise was trying to get me to talk to me about what she might try on and what she might look good in, but I just fixed my glasses and said "Shut up Kise!" When we finally made it to the mall and the girls started to look at a map of the mall to see where they should go and shop for close for her. They found one and they dragged Emily behind them and we just followed them to the store. When we arrived at the store we looked inside and there were a lot of skinny jeans, tank tops, t-shirts, crop tops, skirts, dresses, short shorts, and shoes of all kinds. The two girls sat Emily down and started to pull outfits and pieces of cloths. They walked back to her handed her some of the cloths and continued to pull clothes, they told her what goes with what. Soon enough they pushed her into the dressing room and sat down next to us, who were just watching. She came out of the dressing room in the 1st outfit which was a pair of black skinny jeans adorn with a hot pink loose crop top with purple swirls on it, to add to it all she wears some gold sandals. She looked at us and asked, "How does it look?" "Perfect/Wonderful!" exclaimed Momoi and Mika. We just nodded as she went back in and out and in again changing into graphic T's tucked into skirts with flats or a pair of cut off shorts and with a tank top and sneakers. In the end she ended up buying all of them except the dresses and skirts, but she defiantly looked like a girl now. They then took her to a makeup place, and put all different kinds of it on her face, the one she liked the most being Black eyeliner and black mascara both being water proof so she didn't sweat it away if she wore it while playing basketball. Then we all went to her house to drop off the bags and hang out a bit more.  
><em>

_Now:_

Emily POV

*Next day*

I got up and got ready to go to school, shower, brush teeth, brush hair leaving it down, and changed into a pink and purple ombre crop top that ends 3 inches under my chest, pink short shorts, and purple high tops with black laces, and outfit in which Momoi and Mika chose. I put on a dark purple sweatshirt that ends just above my belly button and zipped it half way up. I then put on my eyeliner in a cat eye way and then added the mascara. I then grabbed my red, black, and yellow backpack and an apple and walk out of my house and started walking to the school. On my way I saw Aomine and Kise walking to school together and run up to them put my hands on their shoulders and jump, getting their full attention. They turn to look at me and both smile at me I smile back and we start walking and talking about random things before we finally reached the school and we walked to the roof to meet up with our friends. While walking I could feel eyes looking at me with looks of wanting something probably to ask me out on a date or something but, then Kise and Amomine would glare at the boys. The boys on the team were all way protective over me, Mika, and Momoi because we were the only girls that never called them freaks or obsess over them because they are prodigies.

When we finally reached the roof we met up with the rest of our friends Momoi exclaimed "You wore the cloths!yay!You actually look like a girl, did anyone ask you out?" "No, no one could ask me out when you walk with 2 of the Generation of Miracles." I said with a bored tone. They all looked at me like I was insane so I just turned around and walked out into the nearest bathroom and grabbed the bag of the face wipes from backpack that I bought yesterday. I was about to wipe it off when I decided I wanted to change out completely, and I wanted to change but I didn't have anything to wear other than a my basketball shorts and a tank top in my regular locker. I was glad I had that these extra cloths with me, so I finished wiping off my makeup and walked out of the bathroom and to my locker to get the spare cloths out. When I reached my locker I opened it and took the cloths out and headed to PE lockers changed by mine, into the basketball shorts and white tank top, but I kept the sneakers on and brought the hoodie with me. When I walked out I grabbed a basketball and put my bag down on the stage and walked to the 3 point line and started shooting the basketball I grabbed. I would shoot and then grab the rebound and do a layup and grab the ball and go back to the 3 point like. Every time I did that I would go back one step away from the 3 point till I made it to the half way line and kept going. Soon enough I ended up on the end line of the other side of the court and I was taking the shot it was going until it went in and I grabbed the rebound and jumped to dunk it and then I was done. I put away the basketball and wiped my sweat, I put my hair up in a ponytail and put the hoodie on zipped half way again.

I walked out as the bell rang for everyone to go to class, and headed to class. When I arrived I was late, and the teacher let it pass and made me introduce myself as the new student. "Hi my name is Emily, I'm part of the Generation of Miracles and the only things I really love are basketball and music." I said very mono toned, I made no attempt to smile or say to take care of me. "You can sit over there by Kise and Jake." the teacher said pointing to where it was. I nodded and walked over there sitting in between said boys, and Jake smiled and said hi and i said hi and returned his smile. The teacher then started the boring math lesson.

*time-skip break/recess*

I went back to my regular locker and ditched my other cloths and went to go play basketball again. I went to go play basketball again and to take my mind off of things that were happening. I went in there grabbed a basketball and did the same thing I did this morning. I was thinking before I left during middle school there was one other thing that I had liked was a boy. This boy was someone really close to me. That boy was Aomine, he had always been there and he always helped but then I moved and I just forgot about my feelings, all of them no emotion. I know, I know sappy right but anyway my parents sent me to a tharapist trying to see if it would help me get better and show emotion, but that didn't do anything. So after a while when high school started my parents sent me to Serin and there I joined the basketball team, Kiyoshi, Teppei became my brother figure and then I moved, but I still keep in touch with everyone. Some one walked into the gym as I was finishing up and I looked up to see who it was. It was Aomine.

We walked to our next class together just talking when he asked, "What happened to your other outfit, I thought it was cute." he sounded a bit depressed. "I didn't want to wear it anymore so I changed into this." He nodded and we kept quiet for the rest of the walk to the class. When we arrived we took our seats, him sitting in-front of me and me next to a girl named Kayla and Kise on my other side. Class was still really boring were learning about the history of America and stuff, but what it really seemed like was people killing people and yeah. Finally class was over and we had free period, so I went to the library because I knew none of them would follow me, they all hate books. One person did follow me though, that person was Kuroko he follows me where ever I go because he's like a younger brother and no one but me actually realizes he's there. "Choto, Kuroko do think Aomine still likes me, I still have some feelings for him and I think I should tell him about my feelings." We stopped right outside the library and Kuroko looked at me and said, "Aomine likes the old you where you used to praise us for making a shot, when you used to smile at everything and everyone. He likes the you where you didn't let anything get to you and you told people not to give up on their dream of playing basketball. Aomine still loves you but, he wants the old you back, not the new you." I was to say more than shocked I didn't know that he even still liked me. "Kuroko, go. I need to think and be alone, K?" he nodded and walked off.

Kuroko POV

She just told me to leave, she never tells me that. So I nod and walk away to where Aomine was, which was always the roof. When I reached there I stood next to him, and kicked him in the side successfully waking him up. "What do you want Tetsu?" he asked really annoyed. "I told her." I stated shortly. "hmm, what'd you tell who?" "I told Emily what you thought about her because she asked if you still liked her, like you did when in middle school." "I'm going to talk to her now." I said standing up. "Wait don't she isn't ready yet. She's thinking. I think she's going to change back." He turned around and looked at me, raising and eyebrow and all I did was nod. *RRRIIINNNGGG* The bell rung for lunch so he then sat back down and took out his lunch, and I sat in my spot doing the same. Soon everyone came up and joined us in the circle, but 1 spot was empty, Emily's. The door opened and out walked Emily she was still in her shorts and tank top with the sweatshirt. "What happened to your other outfit? What'd ya do?!" Yelled Momoi. "It's gone." she said nothing more and then she walked over to the opposite side of the roof and sat on the edge legs dangling over the side of the building. "Emily get away from the edge right now! It's not safe for you to be there!" Akashi yelled at her from his spot sitting. She lifted her hand and waved off Akashi, shocking everyone in the circle no one waves off or talks back to Akashi. He stood up obviously seething with anger that she blew his warning off, he was about to go over there but Murisakibara , who he was sitting next to him, grabbed his shorts and said "Aka-chin, Let her do what she wants to do, she going through something." "How would YOU know?" Akashi says still angry that now 2 people stood up to him. "Because, she came to me to talk about it." They were all shocked at this that someone went to Murisakibara for help, everyone thought he was to stupid for anything. *RRRIIINNNGGG* The bell ring to we went to our next class. Emily was walking along the edge of the roof until she reached me and we walked to class together.

*time-skip to end of school*

Murisakibara POV

Emily and I walked out of the classroom together when she asked me "Which do you like better, the old me or the new me?" I looked at her and said "Hmmm, Emi-chin I don't know I like the old you better but, I think your cool no matter what." She nodded and continued to walk on with me until we reached her house. Which was a block away from mine. She invited me in and led me upstairs to her room claiming she needed help in choosing an outfit for tomorrow. "I want you to help me choose something that reminds you of the old me okay?" I wanted to ask something but changed my mind. She walked into her closet and I could hear shuffling and cloths moving around and finally she came out. She came out in the She came out in black leggings with a 1 piece over it, it was a pink and purple tank top connected to shorts with no breaks between the 2 parts, and on her feet were pink and purple high tops. "You should keep the high tops but get rid of everything else." She nodded and walked over to her closet again, and started shuffling through cloths, she then came out in a cut off short shorts, black knee high socks, the high tops, and a pink and purple long sleeved blouse. I shook my head she nodded and walked back in. She came back out a few minutes later in a pink T-shirt with purple swirls, white and purple basketball shorts, and the high tops from earlier. I nodded she smiled, "Thanks a lot Bara-san." "Your missing something." I stood up pulled her into the bathroom grabbed a hair brush and brushed out her hair. I then pulled it all back into a high ponytail and tied it up. The next thing I said was "Now the only thibg missing is your smile and cheery attitude. The team and I are hanging out later wanna join?" She nods and smiles and asks "How do I become my old self?" I brought her back to her room and hook my phone up to the TV. When I reached the bed I sat next to her flipping through videos trying to find the right one, then I found it.

*TV screen - video from phone*

_The camera shook a bit and on popped a face. "Hi Bara-san! Watcha doing?" "Nothing Emily just recording your smile while you play against Akashi" "Oh, Cool anything you're doing later Akashi, Kuroko, Amonie, and I are going out later tonight wanna join?" "Sure Emily! I'd love to." She smiled again and ran off to play again, me still recording her playing, laughing, talking, and smiling. *The screen turns off and changes to the next video*_

_"Look here she is got the camera ready?" "Yeah but I don't know why you want me to record this, Aomine." "Don't worrying it'll totally be worth it." he said quite proudly. "SAVE ME! Mika and Momoi are trying to drag me to the mall to get regular girls cloths!" Emily says running at us. She hid behind us and the camera can she Mika and Momoi running towards us "Murisakibara! Kuroko! Kise! Aomine! Akashi! Midorima! Have you guys seen Emily we're looking for her, but she ran off." Momoi pouted. Aomine shoves Emily into the grasp of the two girls and says, "Take her, and try." 'Aomine! Why? I thought you were my friend!?" faking tears as she was dragged off. "Aomine clearly she didn't want to go why'd you give her up?" 'Don't worry shadow. She'll be fine, it's just Mika and Monoi." Aomine replied to his shadow a.k.a Kuroko. Then the screen goes out and switches. _

_On came a picture of Emily standing between Kuroko and Aomine smiling, Emily's arms wrapped around the other males shoulders. They were all smiling, happy to be together, and they were ready to take on the world together. _

_Finally the screen switches to a video where Emily is talking to the other team after a game. "Hey guys don't worry you did great! Keep trying you'll get it soon enough." She walked over with a smile on her face and the screen then turned black._

_*End of videos from phone*_

Emily POV

"That-that wa-was our l-last g-g-game together be-befor-before I left you guys!" I exclaimed tears welling up. "Oh well I can get back to that for sure. Now lets go before were late to the thing I said changing out of the outfit and into a pair of dark purple shorts and a pink tube with it pink and purple regular length hoodie zipped halfway. I still had the sneakers on as we walked out to meet with the rest of our friends. I was happy that's for sure though, so I know as long as I'm happy they will all be happy too, right?


	3. The Game

**Hey Minna! Sorry I haven't update in several months, a lot has been happening. It's becoming the time of Graduation soon and my friends and I are going to different schools (more like I'm leaving for a different school). So I've been spending a lot of time with them, trying to make as many memories as I can before saying good bye. So this I conquered up in spare time one night. Enjoy!**

_Previously_

_Emily POV_

_"That-that wa-was our l-last g-g-game together be-befor-before I left you guys!" I exclaimed tears welling up. "Oh well I can get back to that for sure. Now lets go before were late to the thing I said changing out of the outfit and into a pair of dark purple shorts and a pink tube with it pink and purple regular length hoodie zipped halfway. I still had the sneakers on as we walked out to meet with the rest of our friends. I was happy that's for sure though, so I know as long as I'm happy they will all be happy too, right?_

Now

Akashi POV

I was standing infront of the movie theater with everyone but Atsushi. "U~tsu! Were is Murisakibaraichi? I can't believe he's late again!" whined Ryota. "Ki-kun, he's probably buying himself more snacks right now." Haruko sighed. Then I see a shadow moving the size of Atsushi and I was him, but there is a smaller figure next to him, looks like a girl. "Did Murisakabara finally get a girlfriend?" asked an excited Riko. When they start to get closer we see that the girl is Emily, but quickly after realizing this everyone else stops talking and looks at them expecting something. Emily sighed and said "Hey guys...Bara-kun invited me to come hang out, that's okay right?" The others nod their heads in agreement. "umm...gomen'nasai for everything earlier..." she trailed off her sentence. Tetsuya noticing the tense situation said "Come on guys lets go buy our movie tickets." We all nod our heads and head in to get the tickets and watch the movie.

Timeskip after movie

Momoi POV

_Ugh that movie was soooooo boring! It looked like Emi-san and the boys liked it though, so I should be happy right. I bet Mika is thinking the same thing as me right now._ "Hey Haruko, Riko! Come on were going to get something to eat." Ordered Akashi. We were talking excitedly on our way to Magi (don't know if that's right) Burger to eat so "healthy" food. When we get there the boys are talking about what to get, while the girls and I were thinking how much should we eat? In the end we got 50 burgers, 1 vanilla milkshake, 3 chili fries, 3 strawberry milkshakes, and 5 sodas. The boys minus Kurko and Akashi were eating like disgusting little pigs until, "You guys are going to become fatter, and chew with your mouths closed and slow down you'll choke. " Mika and I tried to stifle our giggles, but it didn't work, and Kuroko and Akashi had smiles on their faces while the other 4 boys were shocked. They ended up eating nicely for a while only for Kise, Aomine, and Murisakibara who restarted to eat disgustingly. When we all finally finished our meals we started to walk home dropping people off one by one.

3rd View POV

Everyone was walking down the streets, and the first one to go was Mika who staggered into her house only to have Momoi run in after her. They continued down the road until they reached Kuroko's house who Murisakibara and Kise walked in after him. So it was down to Emily, Akashi, and Aomine who walked until they reached Akashi's place, "Daiki, Emliy good night, stay safe" Akashi says as he turns to walk into his house. Emily and Aomine exchange a look and they walk away to their houses that were on the same street. When they reached Aomine's house he invited Emily in to have some tea before she heads home.

Aomine POV

She nodded her head and I unlocked the door and walked in. I took off my shoes and headed into the kitchen to start making the tea. I hear her close the door then I hear her feet padding on the floor towards me. She sits on the counter on my right side. "There are chairs right there you know." I joke looking over at her. She smiles and says "But from here I can make sure that you don't ruin my tea!" We laugh and talk about nothing until the tea is ready. "What kind?" She asks "Gurin(green)" She laughs as we walk with our tea to the dining table not to far away. "Emily, I noticed you've slightly changed...almost back but not quite." I said aloud. "hmm" was all I got from her in response. I watch her for a while as she drinks her tea then after some time she exclaims "Tawagoto! It's almost 1 and we have a game tomorrow at 10 am!" She starts to get up to leave so I act quickly. "Ch-Chottomatte! You can stay in the spare bedroom here. It's late and you don't know who's out there." She gives me a look "Dude, I live 4 house down." "I know but still, you can use one of my shirts as Pj's tonight." She blushes and says "Just tonight though, ok?" "Hai!" I exclaim.

Emily POV

_It's not like we're sleeping in the same room. We'll be separated and he can't do anything pervish. Maybe, Maybe I should tell him t-th-that I-I_ "Oi! You coming or what?!" I look up and see him halfway up the stairs. I nod and slightly jog up to him. We go into his room, which is super organized for someone like him. I lay down on his bed while he looks for a shirt for me. *wack* "here" he says smirking. "What was that for?" I pout and walk to his spare room, it's not like I haven't been here before. When I reached the room I close the door and start to undress, when I'm in my bra and underwear I put the shirt on and it reached to my mid thigh. I pick up my cloths, fold them, and put them on the dresser in there. When I walk out of the room and go to Aomine's room and I see him sitting there shirtless and in sweatpants, I blush immediately. I fumble with my feet and trip waiting for and impact that never comes. I open my eyes to see that I am in Aomine's arms. My face grew a brighter red if even possible. He straightens me up and sheepishly rubs the back of his head. I give him a quick hug and go back to the other room. I climb in the covers and fall asleep.

*The Next Day*

Emily POV

I woke up early and changed back into my other cloths leaving the shirt and a note on the bed. I head over to my house and get ready for the game. I walked out in my dark and light blue uniform and put my track jacket on. I grab my other bag and put in a pink and purple stripped sports bra,my open semi see-through tiger back long sleeved cardigan, and jean cut off short shorts. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and head out I meet up with Aomine and we head towards the train station. When we get there everyone slowly starts to show up, until we're all there. We got on the train and Momo, Mika, and I stood while the boys sat down. Mika then said "Emi-san you totally should have come over last night we watched scary movies and painted each others nails!" She and Momo show me their nails. I smile and say "Gomen, I had things to take care of last night at home." I had quickly come up with a lie so they wouldn't suspect anything. They smiled and continued talking while I just listened. The train finally came to our stop and we got off and the girls kept talking, so I suggested " Let's have a race. Me and Ao-kun, Momo and Kise-kun, and Mika and Mido-kun!" Every but Mido-kun nodded their heads, as they all gave their bags to the giant, the shadow, and I gave mine to Akashi. Finally Mido-kun gave in and Akashi took his bag. "Everyone knows where to go right? To the hotel!"

It was a 2 day tournament, So we started at the same spot "READY?" I yelled "SET!" Yelled Mika "Go" Momo yelled. The boys took off running with us girls on their backs. They were turning and jumping, sprinting and weaving through crowds. Some people we passed by cheered on the race as we passed by. Finally we could see our hotel coming closer, we were all neck and neck and neck. I tapped Aomine's shoulder signifying that he could use his speed now. He smirked and sped off as fast as he could. We reached the hotel 5 minutes before the others. "awww! No fair you guys cheated!"Shouted Kise-kun. "Totally fair, I just used my resources. Baka!" Aomine shouted back. "Lets just go check in before Aka-san gets here." I said nonchalantly. The others nodded and we walked inside.

Midorima POV

We walked into the hotel and Emily walked up to the lady and said "Room reservations under the last named Seijuro." The lady then paled knowing the name and Emily ignored it and smiled. "If you see Akashi, and Murisakibara, send them up." The lady nods and hands Emily the key to the room. She led the way up to a penthouse, "of course he would get the most expensive room here." Emily muttered under her breath. The girls claimed one of the "small" bedrooms in their hotel room, and started getting settled in their rooms and let Mika and Momoi change outfits. When they came back out Momoi had a red face, while the other 2 were smirking, and they all had on different outfits. Mika was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue tank top with a bunny on it, with a grey sweatshirt and white converse. Momoi was wearing a green skirt with black capris and a black shirt with a star on it and a pink sweater tied around her waist and blue converse. Emily had only changed her outfit by putting on her pink and purple Air Jordan 13's. Aomine, Kise, and I changed into our uniforms, We came back out in our Track jackets zipped up and track pants on with all our basketball shoes on. Kuroko, Akashi, and Murisakibara walked in with our bags and we all went to go grab them so they could change too. When they got out we all grabbed out bags with out after cloths in them, and put them in our basketball bags. We walked out the door to head to the stadium before our game started.

Kuroko POV

We decided to eat something before we went all the way to the stadium and went to Steak Bomber. We all finished our steaks this time, and headed off to the stadium. When we got there we had 2 more games before ours, so Emily and I went out for a walked through the area. We walked down several series of hallways before we were on the second floor outside leaning to the rail looking down. "Ne? Kuro-kun I think I might be over Aomine now, I think just like Ki-kun and Bara-kun, he's just another annoying younger, taller brother (let's just saying she a few months older then them but not Akashi)." I looked at Emily kind of shocked as to what I was hearing. The next thing she said was...  
><strong>Sorry I didn't really want to end it as a cliff hanger but, I kind of got bored and did so. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**~ Buny-chan**


End file.
